


Washington Square Park

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Bucky go see the Christmas Tree in Washington Square Park, and come home to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washington Square Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).



Bucky adjusted Steve’s scarf and squished the hat a little further down on his head. Laughing, Steve swatted his hands away. “I’m fine, really. Besides, you’ll keep me warm.” He grabbed Bucky’s arms and pulled him down for a soft kiss. It did, indeed, warm both of them. At least they could blame the blushing on the cold. “Come on, you just got me dressed; we’re going to the park.”

Grumbling, Bucky led the way out of the small apartment they shared. The wind was bitter and the streets slushy, but it was clearly Christmas time by the lights in windows and people bustling around with packages. Steve didn’t complain when Bucky walked a little close, blocking the wind a bit until they could reach the subway. He bounced on his heels as Bucky watched the crowd around them. They’d never had much, but Mom had at least tried to make Christmas nice for them. And Bucky would almost always give him art supplies.

The subway finally arrived and they moved in. If Steve was nearly on top of Bucky in the car, well, it was crowded after all. Bucky’s hand slipped under Steve’s jacket and rested on the small of his back, warm. He always was like a furnace. And as much as he was looking forward to this, he was looking forward to getting back and having Bucky in bed just as much.

They finally arrived and headed back up to the street. It wasn’t a very far walk to Washington Square Park. The place was bustling and there were carolers, but right in the center was the big Christmas tree in the middle of the arch. The lights twinkled in the evening light as the sun set. Steve was hardly aware he’d stopped and was staring until Bucky put a cup of hot cocoa in his hand. He sipped his drink, wishing he could just hold Bucky’s hand as they watched the people around them. There was a girlish giggle and he saw a man around their age dip his girl and kissed her.

As if reading his thoughts, Bucky stepped a little closer. If anyone questioned it, well, it was cold, and getting colder as it got darker. But no one said anything and Steve was able to enjoy the moment, as if they were in their own little bubble and the world was turning around them.

“It’s starting to snow,” said Bucky quietly, catching a snowflake in the palm of one hand and bringing it closer to Steve. Of course it melted after a moment, but soon more snow was falling. Steve thought about how one snowflake might not matter that much, but you get a million of them and they could change the way the world looked.

Despite himself and the hot cocoa, Steve started to shiver after a few more minutes. Bucky touched his arm. “Come on, this wet isn’t good for you.”

Steve stayed where he was a moment longer, trying to memorize the scene so he could draw it later, but finally let himself be led back to the subway.

Bucky was humming a Christmas song off key as they came back up to the street and headed for their apartment. Steve smiled and climbed the stairs, Bucky just behind him in case he slipped or fell. It had happened before, but Bucky was always there to catch him. Of course if Bucky slipped on ice he’d just bounce. That had happened before too.

Back in the their apartment, Bucky helped Steve get his jacket and scarf off. Steve tossed the wet hat aside, shaking the snowflakes from his hair. He took the damp clothes to hang them while Bucky got out of his own.

Wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist, he drew him closer, kissing his chest. Bucky ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and leaned down to kiss him properly. Steve countered by slipping his tongue into the taller man’s mouth, making him moan. After a moment Bucky slipped to his knees and hugged Steve’s waist. 

Now it was Steve running his hands through Bucky’s hair. The air in the apartment had turned electric. Steve dragged his hands down to the back of Bucky’s neck. His lover looked up at him, licking his lips, eyes already blown with desire.

They didn’t speak as Steve tugged Bucky back to his feet. They stripped each other’s clothes as they made their way to the bedroom and hit the small bed already naked. Steve straddled Bucky’s hips, kissing him deeply, Bucky’s hands were like hot brands as they dragged down his arms before taking them both in his hand.

Steve growled and nipped at Bucky’s shoulder. Most people underestimated him or tried to coddle. Bucky never did. Grabbing the vaseline from the bedside drawer, Steve coated his fingers and slipped between Bucky’s knees, pushing a finger inside. Bucky groaned, drawing his knees up, offering himself. Steve loved watching him like this. But as much as he wanted to, he’d never draw it. This was precious, only for them.

They’d made love earlier in the day, so it didn’t take much to get Bucky ready. Steve slicked himself and moved forward, kissing Bucky as he made his way inside, swallowing his groans. Bucky stroked his own cock, gasping as Steve fucked him slowly.

Bucky’s lips were sweet and delicious. Steve didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing them. A warm hand smoothed up his thin back, coming to rest on his shoulders. Steve moved faster, close. Bucky groaned and came between them, pulling Steve along with him.

Taking deep breaths, Steve carefully pulled out and curled up on Bucky’s chest, not minding the mess. HIs lover’s hands kept moving along his skin. He knew he was checking, making sure he was okay. There was a soft kiss on the top of his head and Steve smiled, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I owed Stephrc79, so I'm reapaying with fic :) And she also beta'd for me. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
